cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Molina
Alfred Molina (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981)'' [Satipo]: Impaled (off-screen) by several spikes that shoot out of the wall when he tries to escape from the temple; his body is shown afterwards when Harrison Ford discovers him. *''Ladyhawke (1985)'' [Cezar]: Neck caught in a wolf trap. (Thanks to Jonah) *''Prick Up Your Ears (1987)'' [Kenneth Halliwell]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills after he beats Gary Oldman to death in their bedroom; the movie opens with a close-up of Alfred's groggy face before he loses consciousness, and the rest of the movie shows the events leading up to the murder/suicide. Alfred's body is shown lying on the floor at the end of the movie. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Hancock (1991)'' [Tony Hancock]: Commits suicide by drug overdose. *''Maverick (1994)'' [Angel]: Shot to death in a shoot-out between his gang and Mel Gibson and James Garner. (Thanks to Eric) *''White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf'' (1994) [Reverend Leland Drury]: Trampled to death by elk herds after being knocked off a horse-drawn carriage by Scott Bairstow's timber wolf. *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Trading Post Missionary]: Shot in the chest by Johnny Depp at the trading post, after Alfred pulls his own gun and Johnny stabs him in the hand. *''Hideaway (1995)'' [Dr. Jonas Nybern]: Stabbed by Jeremy Sisto; he dies some time afterwards while talking to Jeff Goldblum. (Thanks to ND) *''Species (1995)'' [Dr. Stephen Arden]: Mauled to death by Natasha Henstridge after she assumes her alien form after having sex with him in his hotel room. *''Texas Rangers'' (2001) [John King Fisher]: Shot to death by James Van Der Beek just as Alfred is about to kill Dylan McDermott. (Thanks to Brian) *''Identity (2003)'' [Dr. Malick]: Strangled to death by Pruitt Taylor Vince when Pruitt suddenly lunges at him after opening a divider on a transport van going to a mental hospital. *''Spider-Man 2 (2004)'' [Dr. Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus]: Drowned when he pulls his fusion reactor into the river to stop it. His body is shown floating in the water afterwards. (Thanks to Neil) *''Wonder Woman'' (2009; animated) [Ares]: Decapitated by Wonder Woman (voiced by Keri Russell) after a sword duel. *''Message From The King (2016) ''Preston: Shot in the head by Chadwick Boseman after he finds a video of Molina molesting Boseman's nephew. *''Justice League Dark (2017; animated)'' [Destiny]: His body is destroy when Batman(voiced by Jason O' Mara), John Constantine (voiced by Matt Ryan), and Jason Blood (voiced by Ray Chase) destroy the Dreamstone. *''Don't Let Go'' (2019) [Howard]: Shot in the head by Mykelti Williamson as David Oyelowo watch on in horror. (His death may be erased after past David shot Mykelti but his fate wasn't confirm) * Frozen 2 (2019; animated) Agnarr: Drowns with Evan Rachel Wood (Iduna) when their ship sinks in a storm. He appears in visions and flashback sequences throughout the film. (NOTE: Maurice LaMarche voiced the character in [[Frozen (2013; animated)|''Frozen'' (2013)]]. However, since Molina voices him in this film and the subject of his death is reivisited, this entry counts as well.) TV Deaths *''Show Me a Hero (2015 mini-series)'' [Hank Spallone]: The text at the end of the series informs us that he died some time after the events depicted on the show. (Along with Catherine Keener, Peter Riegert and LaTanya Richardson Jackson). *''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017; animated)'' [La Sombra]: Injected with a poison by a sacred statue that senses his evil intent, he succumbs to the poison after attempting to kill Arnold (Mason Vale Cotton) his body then falls off a cliff. *''Dragons: Race to the Edge: Triple Cross (2018)'' [Viggo Grimborn]: Sacrifices himself as he charges after the Dragon Hunters as the Skrill dragon sends off its attack in order to save Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel). Video Game Deaths *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) [Dr. Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus]: Crushed to death or drowns when he tears apart the building to stop the fusion reactor from destroying New York. Gallery Satipo's_death.png|Alfred Molina's death in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Molina, Alfred Molina, Alfred Molina, Alfred Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historical death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:People who died in a Species film Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:European actors and actresses Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Ozzy: Fast & Furry Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors who died in Chris Buck Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars